


Wreck It

by LPM



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Derek, Bottom Derek Hale, Boypussy, Fingerfucking, M/M, PWP without Porn, Porn, Rimming, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPM/pseuds/LPM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stiles appreciates the bed and the warmth, he appreciates being (mostly) dry and free from the storm.  All of it he approves of and likes, but not so much as he likes the feel of Derek, frantic and uninhibited, bucking beneath him..."</p><p>or</p><p>Stiles Talks (very) Dirty<br/>Derek Talks almost not at all<br/>Some zany things are said, but in the end it's all a (very) good time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wreck It

**Author's Note:**

> PWP between me getting my junk together with my two series and me running around doing school stuff. I hope somebody enjoyed this!
> 
> Oh yeah, Derek doesn't have an actual vagina you guys...I just...I use those words in substitute for calling it an a-hole all the time.

The bedroom had long since ceased being more than yet another soot-blackened hole where memories and ghosts live. The only thing anomalous with that is the narrow bed, reasonably new and untouched by fire, that sits in the middle of the space like a declaration. Stiles had wanted to get a California King and drape it in custom Batman sheets; The narrowness of the bed Derek _does_ pick up seems like a direct response to that idea.

 

Either way, the house is empty and mostly secure, the rain beats relentlessly outside but that one room is watertight.

 

Stiles appreciates the bed and the warmth, he appreciates being (mostly) dry and free from the storm.  All of it he approves of and likes, but not so much as he likes the feel of Derek, frantic and uninhibited, bucking beneath him, asshole clenching mercilessly around his dick.

 

Stiles likes the way Derek’s Adam’s apple works as he swallows down the whimpers Stiles draws out of him with every stroke. He loves the sculpted dips and swells of Derek’s ridiculously fit body, the tight clench of muscles as he tries to keep himself from coming. Stiles wants to lean over and tongue at every honeyed inch of Derek’s skin. He wants to know the deepest crevices and dips and curves of Derek’s body, he wants to take him apart and _wreck_ him. Stiles wants this almost all the time, it’s alarming how often it is really.

 

People think of him as being ridiculous mostly. He’s the goofy one, the comic relief, the inexperienced milkmaid well of innocence whose virtue is at the mercy of Big Bad Derek. The truth in their situation differs radically from this. Not even Scott, his best friend, knows of the wildness in him, the dark edge that runs through his entirety like a lance and tinges everything he thinks and does. The only one who could see it was Derek, whose eyes followed him for months before he cornered Stiles one day and implied that they should fuck.

 

Stiles can be insatiable, and not by virtue of being young. The day is the first time in a long time the entire pack got together, and all Stiles could think about was bending Derek over the countertop, right on top of all the fucking chips and dip, and fingering him until he lost the ability to speak. He thought of fucking him open fast and hard and then pulling out to shoot his load over that slick little hole and Derek’s delectable thighs.

 

He had had to excuse himself to the bathroom before the pizza arrived and when he got back, the look in Derek’s eyes had been hungry.

 

So there they are, in the burned room with the narrow bed and the storm slashing whips of rain at the windows.

 

Derek kisses him, and its gorgeous and melting and tender. That is until Stiles wraps a hand around Derek’s throat and the werewolf lets him press and tug, force Derek’s head to an angle where the kiss becomes more like plunder and Stiles just keeps taking. Derek’s legs buckle and his body sags but Stiles’ free arm is there, tight around his waist, to keep him from falling.

 

They don’t waste too much time with undressing, the one part Stiles likes is watching Derek in his underwear. The man is built to model them and the charcoal colored ones he has on are like a second skin. Stiles can see _everything_. He especially enjoys the individual globes of Derek’s generous, pert behind, outlined almost indecently by the draping fabric.

 

“Off.” He grunts, already hard enough to be impatient. Derek complies, shucks the garment off to the side and stands fully naked and ready.

 

They end up on the bed, Stiles indulges Derek in more kisses, hot and skillful, while his fingers make a quick exploration of the alpha wolf’s body. After a few moments, however, the real fun begins. His mouth trails kisses down Derek’s squirming body, he bypasses the erection straining against Derek’s stomach, and dips further.

 

Derek’s legs spread on their own accord when it becomes apparent what Stiles is going to do and for a minute Stiles is pleased at the obedience, but then he’s shoving a pillow under Derek’s hips and absolutely going in.

 

Eating Derek out never fails to do the job. If Derek were an omega, or a female, he would be wet in anticipation. Positively _dripping_ with arousal at the mere thought of Stiles’ hot tongue penetrating him. Stiles likes to make him wet, likes to see the teased open pucker, flushed enticingly pink, and almost oozing wetness. He’ll chuckle darkly at Derek’s whimpering moans and tease him with a finger, saying

 

“look at your cunt, so wet for me.”

 

And Derek will reply “yes,” and “only for you.”

 

When Stiles has reduced Derek to shivers with his tongue, he emerges, casting a satisfied look at his handiwork. He pushes Derek’s legs apart wider and his eyes devour the sight of the werewolf’s entrance, he’s wet and ready for Stiles.

 

“Over,” Stiles orders hoarsely, and Derek is noodle-limbed and fumbling as he turns himself over. Again without prompt, he raises his ass in the air, legs spread wantonly, exposing his entrance once more to Stiles’ voracious gaze.

 

Derek is panting, over stimulated, nearly mindless, and Stiles loves making him this way. He presses a thumb inside that grasping hole, watches fascinated as the digit slips into the tight heat. Derek groans and pushes back, he’s clearly ready for more.

 

Kneeling behind Derek, Stiles takes his cock into one hand, strokes lubricant over himself, then he’s positioning himself and sliding in. He inches in slowly, so the drag of his shaft against Derek’s rim feels like forever. His free hand is curled around Derek’s hip, holding him still. When his maddening entrance is complete, and he’s balls deep inside Derek, Stiles sighs long and low. He scrapes blunt fingernails down Derek’s hips and back.

 

Stiles makes the mistake of looking down, at the place his girth is stretching Derek’s slick hole. He watches as he enters, the reddened pucker sucking him in greedily. It makes something hot and wild roar in Stiles chest and he suddenly feels a very real fear of coming too soon. He drapes himself over Derek, whispers in his ear,

 

“you’re so greedy for it,”

 

He fucks while he talks, breathless and hoarse,

 

“I’m gonna _wreck_ your wet little pussy Derek,” he gasps, thrusting hard, “ I’m gonna fuck you until you don’t know your own name”

 

Derek keeps moaning, pushing back against Stiles’ thrusts frantically, eagerly. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh is as indecent in Stiles’ ears as any wanton porn moans, and it fuels him, pushes him further.

 

“I love watching your ass when I fuck you,” he grunts, looking down at how the impact of his hips makes Derek’s ass cheeks wobble and bounce. He brings one hand down on Derek’s ass, delighting in the dull smack and the resulting ripple, Derek cries out and grinds back harder.

 

“Yeah you like that? You like it when I make your ass do _this_ ” Stiles smacks Derek’s ass again and there’s no mistaking the increased fervor in his thrusts. He files this away for later, because later Stiles will spank him in earnest. He tells Derek as much.

 

“Later, when we’re done, I’m gonna bend you over my knee, with your pretty little ass face up, and I’m gonna spank you” he says. He feels the first phantom crawling of his climax, rolling up through him.

 

“You want me to spank this ass and then open you wide and fuck you with my tongue? Want me to eat out your pussy again before I fuck you?” he’s teasing Derek, trying to edge him towards release. Derek, on his part, is nodding and gulping in air like he was recently drowning. He’s fucking himself on Stiles’ dick, moaning loudly the whole time. Stiles is on fire imagining what he’s going to do to Derek later,

 

“I’ll make you spread your thighs wide like the eager little wolf you are, and hold yourself open while I finger you even wider” he gasps. He’s pounding into Derek now, and by the broken cries the werewolf is making, he’s hitting the right spot.

 

“Stiles!” Derek cries, the first and only word he’s been able to say, and then he’s coming hard, thick white streams shooting all over the bedspread.

 

Above him, Stiles groans low and loses himself to his orgasm, fucking into Derek’s pliant body until it rips through him and he comes spectacularly inside.

 

When he slips out, he leans back on his haunches and he and Derek gaze at each other. Then Derek’s legs come up and apart, and he’s holding his cheeks open so Stiles can see his entrance again, fucked open and loose, now bright red, Stiles’ come already oozing out.

 

“Not yet,” Stiles groans, affixing the image to his memories, “but soon.”

 

Yes. Soon they would both be ready for another round on that narrow bed, and Stiles will make Derek _beg_ him and moan like a bitch in heat. He’ll say,

 

“what do you want Derek?” and Derek will only open his thighs where his tight little hole waits, hungry for what only _Stiles_ can give him.

 

And Stiles will give it to him, in hard short strokes, in long languid ones, in rapid-fire pumps of his hips. He’ll fuck Derek raw and then they’ll rest and do it all over again the next day.


End file.
